This is Not a Clichéd Betrayal Story
by wgfddg
Summary: Title says it all...


It was a perfectly normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Suddenly, a camper went up to Percy and yelled, "There's a monster attacking at the border!" So then Percy ran to Half-Blood Hill because obviously that was where the attack was. There was a demigod at the border with a sword. He was really unskilled, so Percy ran in to save him. After killing the monster, Percy turned to the demigod and asked, "Who's your godly parent?" because of course that's the first thing you ask someone instead of their name. Then the demigod said (very arrogantly), "My name is Josh! I just killed a random hellhound! Bow to me!" So then everyone except Percy fell to their knees and said, "Josh, you are our true master! We shall obey you forever! Who cares about Percy, all he did was save the world twice! He's a hoax by the Chinese!" Then a holographic lightning bolt hovered over Josh's head, and nobody mentioned the fact that Zeus had broken the oath once again.

 **Line Break**

So that was when Percy's life started going downhill. Josh was really jealous of Percy so he spread horrible rumors that everyone believed. But Percy's friends stuck with him so Josh started to frame Percy for random things. First, he stepped on a random plant in the woods and said it was Percy, permanently ending his friendship with Katie Gardner. Then, he got the Stolls to hate him by framing him for reporting a small prank. He basically just went through the list and did a ton of superficial, unimportant stuff that anybody could have forgiven, and Percy's friends all completely overreacted and henceforth hated him with every fiber of their being. But Clarisse, Chris, and Annabeth stuck with him, though Annabeth was growing distant because that's what you do after you've loved someone for years, right?

 **Line Break**

Then one day, Athena came to him and said, "You know what? I'm just gonna throw a crap-ton of quests at you and once you finish them, you can marry Annabeth." So Percy agreed, not realizing that he could just marry his girlfriend without asking permission in the first place. Yet somehow, he killed Ladon and finished the quests. Athena was all like, "Woah, you're a true hero! You've earned my undying respect!" She gave him a beautiful ring, also.

 **Line Break**

Then Percy went back to camp to propose. He walked to the beach and saw a sight so horrible he couldn't comprehend. A sight that nobody could've ever predicted or expected. No, not even you, reader. Annabeth was doing unspeakable things with Josh! WHAT?! "Oh my gods, Josh, you are the best person ever! I love you, like, so much, even though I've only known you for, like, a month! Screw Percy, we only went through six years of camp and two wars together!"

Percy was mad. He made a miniature cyclone surround him, walked into the beach, and attacked them ferociously. "YOU KNOW WHAT ANNABETH? FUCK YOU! I WENT ON A QUEST SO I COULD MARRY YOU BECAUSE I'M A HOPELESS ROMANTIC AND I WANT TO PROVE MY LOVE! I EVEN GOT A RING FOR YOU!" And he threw the ring to the ground. After this dramatic episode, Annabeth suddenly burst into tears and begged, "Please, Percy! I was just kidding! I love you, and only you!" However, Percy continued to cry like a little girl. "LIES! YOUR LOVE WAS A HOAX! A TREMENDOUS HOAX!"

 **Line Break**

Percy ran sobbing out of the camp boundaries while writing a note to Chiron.

 **Line Break**

Our hero knocked on the door to his mom's apartment. There was no answer, so he went in and beheld another terrible sight that nobody could have predicted. His mom and Paul were _dead_! Well, mostly dead that is. His mom was still able to gasp out a few final words to him.

"Percy... you... were... the... best... son... I... could... have... ever... wished... for..."

"NOOOOOO! Mom, don't die! Please don't die!"

"I... I... love... you... OR NOT! LOL JK GET PRANKED!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **Line Break**

After that heartbreaking scene, Percy decided to go to Olympus. He got the key to the 600th floor and went up the elevator. Once he got up there, he walked onwards to the throne room and went in through the doors. Unfortunately, he walked into a council meeting. Suffice to say, Zeus was not happy. "PERSEUS JACKSON! I SENTENCE YOU TO AN ETERNITY IN TARTARUS BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY LIKE YOU ALL THAT MUCH!"

"WHAT?!"

 **Line Break**

So now the council has voted our protagonist to suffer an eternity in Tartarus. Even Poseidon, his own father, voted against him, because the sea God's fatal flaw is loyalty to his family, especially his son. Then the gods were given a moment to say goodbye. Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, and just about every other god blessed him, so he was really powerful. But of course, he didn't use that power to escape the throne room then, even though he probably could've. He just was too stupid, I guess. Or maybe the stress of the situation just got to his head. Or maybe he still somehow felt irrationally loyal to them in spite of their mistreatment of him. But anyways. Then Zeus opened a crack in the throne room floor that somehow led straight down into Tartarus. How he did this without somehow destroying the city below, one will never know. Percy, being too stupid or too loyal or both, or maybe he just didn't want to feel the pain of Zeus's master bolt, jumped into the fissure of his own volition.

 **Line Break**

After miraculously surviving the fall into Tartarus despite hitting the ground at a terminal velocity of 21.4 meters per second (according to Quora), Percy then somehow managed to stumble right into Kronos's hiding place. Talk about bad luck. I guess it just had to even out his good luck of recovering remarkably well from the blunt force trauma.

So Kronos caught him and tortured him for about 24 million years, or two months of time in the real world. Even though he had a combined amount of power equal to a lesser Protogenos given all the blessings he'd received, he couldn't escape from a single lowly Titan Lord. Oh, I forgot to mention that he was also made immortal so his suffering could last for an eternity. Sometimes, being immortal really sucks. Then one fine day, something happened. I suppose Percy just decided that he was bored of getting tortured. Or something like that. But anyways, when Kronos came into the room, Percy broke out of his Celestial Bronze chains. The Titan Lord tried to attack him but Percy just waved his hand and he died. Yes, Titans can die now. This is fanfiction. It doesn't have to be canon. Deal with it.

 **Line Break**

A few hours later, Chaos came down to Tartarus to say hi and offer Percy a spot in his army. You'd think he would've done it 24 million years earlier and spared him all the torture, but _noooo_.

"Hey man! I'm Chaos, the creator of the universe, and I came down here to say hi and offer you a spot in my army!"

"Lol sure thanks for the - wait WHAT?!"

 **Line Break**

Now Percy's the commander of 98.3207 octodecillion soldiers from various planets, all with weird names. And they all somehow understood English. Oh, I forgot to mention: Silena, Beckendorf, Zoe, Bianca, Ethan, Luke, and a ton of other random dead people were in the army too. Also, he's currently in a relationship with Silena, Zoe, and Bianca, despite one of them already having a boyfriend, one of them hating men and having sworn off love, and one of them's brother having had his heart broken by him. Also, apparently polygamy is accepted as normal in this universe. Don't ask me why, I didn't write this st- oh wait. I did. Sorry.

 **Line Break**

Long story short, everything was completely peachy. Except for on Earth. Because nothing good happens on Earth. Ever.

 **Line Break**

"Yo, Zeus! I'm gonna send my entire army of 98.3207 octodecillion soldiers down to Earth to help you fight a threat you don't even know about yet! Don't worry, we'll find space to house them somehow!"

"HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT OLYMPIS CAN'T FIGHT THIS THREAT BY OURSELVES?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ah, okay. Just making sure."

 **Line Break**

Percy finally decided to reveal his true identity to the camp. "Hi everyone! I'm Percy Jackson! You know, that guy you all kinda betrayed a few years ago?"

Everyone fell to their knees. "Forgive us, oh senpai! We fell for the hoax! The hoax from the Chinese! Everything that Josh said to us was a hoax! A hoax by the Chinese!" And Percy waved his hand and Josh died.

Then Percy went up to Artemis, Athena, and Hestia, who were all conveniently standing in the same area, and said, "Artemis, Athena, and Hestia, will you be my girlfriends?" The three maiden goddesses, all of whom had sworn off love millennia ago, jumped up and down and shouted "YES!" in unison. Of course, his current girlfriends had no issue with this development.

 **Line Break**

This would be when I tell you about the epic battle between the unnamed threat and Percy. But since most of these stories never get finished anyway, I'm just gonna leave it here. Thanks for reading, I guess!


End file.
